


Christmas Time: A Que Sera Coda

by Angel_Baby01



Series: Whatever Will Be Will Be [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Children, Christmas Fluff, F/M, buns, surprise announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Betty and Jughead with their 7 kids made Gingerbread Houses.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Whatever Will Be Will Be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537939
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36
Collections: Home for the HoliDale





	Christmas Time: A Que Sera Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise Christmas Coda for you!! I hope you all like it!

The Jones house was in a complete uproar. No, it was worse than an uproar, it was utter bedlam.

Boxes were every where. Jughead couldn’t move anywhere without tripping over one. Tori was sitting on the couch sulking as all 13 year olds that had been told that they couldn’t text their boyfriend this late, Charlotte and Daisy were fighting over a toy but using 7 year old logic as they screamed at each other, Max was being 4 and chasing 3 year Mary around while Sam and Laura screeched in 2 year old fashion. 

Jughead was about to run from the house and see he could find a deep hole in the adjoining woods of their house to hide in when the front door opened and like an Angel, Elizabeth Marie Jones walked into the house. 

Of course  **more** chaos erupted when the kids saw their mom, all wanting to tell her about their day, (and Tori how mean daddy was being). Betty calmly set her bags down, pulled her emergency whistle from her pocket, and blew loudly. 

Everyone froze, and then in a way that would make the Von Trapp children applaud, the kids all lined up. 

Betty smiled at their small brood. “Good job! I am proud of you guys. Now! I know we are all a little...over energetic today. Everyone is very excited about our new house. And I can tell by Daddy’s face that you guys have probably been giving him a run for his money because he is a big ole softie. BUT! We need to rein ourselves in. Now, if you all go upstairs and get into your jammies calmly, we might have time to make Gingerbread Houses okay?” 

The kids let out excited whoops and raced toward the stairs. Jughead had to steer the Little’s away from the stairs to their downstairs nursery though to help assist with changing clothes. Jughead had no doubt that the Little’s would not make it through even half the Gingerbread House making session, but they would have fun regardless. 

Later, all 7 kids were circled around their kitchen table almost dancing as Betty set up pre made Gingerbread Kits. Jughead had at first been surprised by the kits, it was very unBetty like, but she said it was easier with 7 little hands all wanting to help. 

Once the kits were set up, the candy and frosting set up, the two adults jumped back as the kids dove in. 

Chaos once again reigned as the kids worked on their houses. There was some fighting, a little pushing, but for the most part, things were relatively calm, Jughead was surprised. Betty circled the table to help when asked, but for the most part, they both hung back and let their children enjoy this moment. 

After an hour went by, Betty pulled out her whistle again and blew it. 

“Alright guys! It’s almost bedtime, so let’s put some finishing touches on our houses so daddy can snap a picture and then we are all going to bed. 

The kids all started to laugh and wiggle as they finished. 

Once they were done, Betty arranged the still wet and slippery houses into a perfect line. She got the kids posed behind them and everyone was smiling broadly when he came back with his cellphone. 

He took a few pictures in quick succession before he stopped to look at them. 

He frowned a little at the pictures he took. All of the houses were wet, but it looked like they had a pattern of symbols almost like a message. 

He zoomed in on the houses and started muttering to himself. 

“Is that a B? Okay. BU…..N…...N…..TH…...E…..OV…..EN. Bun! Bunnnn oh Bun N the Oven. Bun in the oven. That is funny!” 

He looked up where Betty and the kids still stood but this time, Betty was holding a very familiar plastic stick in her hand. He brought his eyes up to her’s, with a very large shit eating grin on her face. 

Jughead blinked his eyes looked at the stick again, back at his wife’s face before he fell to the floor. The last thing he heard was Betty shriek. “JUGHEAD!” 

Later, in a Facebook post from one Betty Cooper, was a picture of the Gingerbread Houses all lined up in a row with the words clearly circled to show what was going to be happening in about 9 months time, accompanied by a picture of a passed out Jughead with a sign in his hand that said: I just found out. 


End file.
